Dont Stand So Close To Me
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: Edward and Jasper want to be together but whats holding them back? Maybe its the huge age differnce... or maybe its because Jasper is Edward's teacher
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of my old truck onto the cold wet gravel I once again call home.

It's been fifteen years since I left my childhood town of Forks, WA and now I have returned to teach History at the local high school. My first class when by slowly, it was a freshman class so of course I had plenty of students who were in the wrong class. My second and third class we quiet similar to the first class but after lunch was different, those were my senior classes.

As the bell rang twenty or so students walked in but only one caught my eye immediately.

_I could get used to seeing that face everyday._

There it is. This is my first Jasper/Edward slash but hoping it wont be my last Remember your words encourage me to write my own words love you all the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at the front of the classroom and called roll.

_Cam Austin_

_David Cassel_

_Edward Cullen. _And that was it, I saw the most gorgeous coppered headed boy I had ever seen raise his hand and mumble a quick husky 'here'. My heart nearly came out of my chest and I was silently thanking God that I was sitting down so none of my students saw the hard on I had for this boy.

This wasn't right at all, he was my student for Christ sakes. I went on with roll trying to get Edward Cullen's piercing green eyes out of my head and tried to focus on work.

_Key word being 'tried'._

* * *

><p>I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story is based loosely on the song Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police. Please remember your words encourage me to write my words. Love you all, be back tomorrow!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks passed Edward Cullen becomes more and more intriguing to me. It's almost like his presences calls to me, I find myself looking in his direction more than any other student in all of my classes. He seems to be popular with the other students, it seems like everyone knows his name. Once I come out of my head I see Edward looking up at me as I stare at him, I quickly look down and continue grading my papers.

After the bell rings the students start filing out of my room saying goodbyes. I notice Edward is the last one to leave. But before he leaves he slides a note on my desk and winks before following his classmates out of the room.

_It is his phone number with a simple message. "Text me, baby" and a winking face._

My jaw drops.

* * *

><p>Okay so how do you like the story so far? Are you hooked yet? Remember your words encourage me to write my words. Love you all and see you tomorrow.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I add Edward's number into my phone and type a quick message only saying 'Hey' but I can't seem to talk myself into sending it so I save it to my drafts. This can't happen, he is my student and almost half my age. I shook my head and continued on with my day, Edwards little note not far from my mind.

The next day in class I tried to keep my eyes off Edward as much as possible, trying to act as if the note never happened but we both know it did. At the end of class everyone left but Edward continued to stay in his seat and stared at me. "Can we talk Whitlock?" He asked with that damn voice. All I could do was nod.

He got up and walked towards my desk.

_Lord help me. What has he started?_

* * *

><p>So i am posting this way early but its all for the readers, i hope you enjoyed! I have decided that this story will be around 30 chapter long, give or take a few chapters. I hope You all loved it and all excited for Edward and Jaspers little talk. Remember your word encourage me to write my words. Love you all see you tomorrow!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Before stopping at my desk Edward walked over and shut my classroom door before leaning against my deck. I watched the way his shirt moved against his hard body and how his hip bone poked out softly as he rested on my desk. "What would you like to talk about Edward?" I asked as if I had no idea.

"Well Whitlock you never texted me?" His eyes wandered down my body and I felt the need to jump on him right here and right now but I stopped myself. I keep telling myself he is my student and it wasn't right but the way Edward was leaning against my desk was making me want to go after him anyways. "Whitlock I want you and I see the way you look at me. Ill be waiting for that text tonight and don't disappoint." He winked and walked out of my classroom while my jaw rested on the floor.

* * *

><p>So does anyone like the demanding Edward? Cause I do! So two chapters today! I felt the need to post chapter five today because of the response I got out of chapter four. I would just like to tell my readers this story will move along quickly but not too quickly. I know exactly where my story is going and I only have a few more chapter till i am finish writing. Im on chapter 26 right now:) and I am crazy excited to share it with you all! Love you all and see you tomorrow!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I finally got home from work and was greeted my dog Leila. "Hey girl." I petted her thick golden fur before walking into my living room and relaxing on my couch, Leila jumped on the cushion next to me and rested her head in my lap.

I pulled my phone out and went to my drafts. I stared at that little text message for thirty minutes before finally hitting the send button and held my breath. A minute later my phone chirped and my breath came out in a puff. I slowly opened my phone and read.

_Hey Whitlock. Took you long enough sexy._

My simple reply being _I'm the teacher I'm in conrtol of this._

* * *

><p>A lot of you said that Edward needed to not be so cocky. I just want to remind everyone the Edward is a typical teenage boy who think his shit doesnt stink and that the world owes him something. With that being said next chapter we are going to meet a BIG new character and I cant wait! I love hearing from you so stop by to say how you liked it. See you tomorrow.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Edward and I have been texting on and off for the past three weeks. He has even come over to my house a few, when he was over, all we did was touch and kiss never taking farther than that. Out of school we would flirt but in school I was Edward's teacher and he was my student, nothing more and nothing less.

Today I was sitting at my desk and a new student walked in and handed me a piece of paper to sign, I looked at the name _Garrett Sweets_. I signed his paper and handed it back to my new student. Garrett walked down a row of desks and sat in the one empty desk right next to Edward.

* * *

><p>This is a slow chapter but it has HUGE person:) anyone want to give some guess to who Garrett might be? As always I love your reviews the make my day great no matter how few I get. See you tomorrow.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks have gone by my and Edwards texting have become less and less and Edward and Garrett seem to come closer and closer in my class. I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy as I watch Edward and Garrett walk in my class hand in hand. With much pleasure I told them no PDA in school, and watched as they sat down and talked animated with each other.

To get my mind off Edward I called my brother-in-law once I got home to see if he wanted to do something. "Yeah man, Rosie made a list of things she needs from the store wanna go with me?" I agreed telling him I needed some things too, he told me he would be at my house in five minutes.

* * *

><p>There you go:)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Emmett and I headed to the local grocery store; we talked and walked down the aisles as we filled our carts up. We were nearly done when I received a text message. I opened my phone and read.

_You move on quick._

It was from Edward I looked around in a circle and saw him and Garrett in one of the checkout lines talking to each other. I let out a loud groan and Emmett heard I told him who Edward was and Emmett stared for a few seconds before turning to me. "I'm not gay, but that kid doesn't look 18 and I see why you are hung up on him." He winked before we continued though the store, I never replied to the text message.

_He had the nerve to say I moved on quick. Ugh._

* * *

><p>So here you go! Sorry if some of you don't like Garrett im sorry i hope you will start liking him soon cause he is turning into one of my favorite! As always i love hearing from my readers and I will see you all tomorrow!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

It has been two days since Edward's little text message. It was Saturday morning and I had just sat down at my counter with a cup of coffee, my lap top sitting in front of me. Edward had sent me four text messages since he had seen me with Emmett; I called in Friday morning saying I was sick and wouldn't be able to make it to work.

I put Edward in the back of my mind as I started working on my lesson plan for the following week when there was a knock on my door. Leila started barking and ran to the door, I slowly made my way to the door and peaked out the window to see who was there, Edward was standing there with his hands in his pocket.

_Great day_

* * *

><p>There is chapter ten, what do you think of it? Love hearing from you! see you tomorrow!<p>

Also to everyone who reviewed last chapter thank you! im so sorry i didnt reply i have been super busy!


	11. Chapter 11

Edward and I have been sitting in my living room for five minutes now and neither one of us has said anything. Enough is enough, he came here for something and he will get it out before my coffee goes cold. "Edward will you just say what you need to say, I have things to do and I don't need to sit here forever." I said annoyingly and narrowed my eyes on him, I was getting sick of Edwards games, I'm a grown man not some kid fooling around.

"It just you didn't show up at school yesterday, and you haven't answered my text to I was worried I guess." I rolled my eyes I knew he was lying, and he knew I knew.

"That's all?" I asked in a slightly peeved voice. He nodded. "Well as you can see Im fine so you can leave now." I said standing up and walking towards the door, I realized Edward wasn't behind me and looked back.

"There's more." Edwards sighed. "I want to talk about us, whatever this is?"

* * *

><p>Some asked if this was a JasEd slash and it is. Thank you those you have read and reviewed I love hearing from you all!


	12. Chapter 12

I went back to my seat on the couch only after grabbing my cup of coffee. I sat down on the coffee table that sat in front of Edward. "Talk, I don't have all day."

Edward wouldn't look me in the eye, this is a new Edward I hadn't seen before; he was shy and unsure. I found it absolutely adorable but I couldn't let him see it, I was mad and I wanted him to know that. "I just," He paused as he finally looked up at me, "I don't know what I did wrong. I mean one day we were good, I felt something between us. Then the next it's like you started pulling away and I just don't know what I did." His eyes looked pleading as he talked and it started to break my heart, I had feelings for this boy and here he was in my living room telling me he thought I was the one pulling away.

"Edward, I pulled away because you and Garrett were getting close and I thought you finally realized that you wanted someone your own age." He told me that the only reason he and Garrett got close is because they were both the only gay guys at the high school and Garrett felt that Edward was someone he could talk to. I signed as relief washed over me and Edward saw it because he smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Longer chapter than normal but I wanted to get though the whole talk this chapter; the boys are finally on the same page! Yay! But let's just see how long our boys when be happy together.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I sat at my house Sunday night Edward sitting between my legs his head on my shoulder. Edward and I have been a couple for a few months now, we keep our relationship very low key but Edward comes over to my house every other night.

It was mid-December the ground was covered in snow, Edward and I were have been cuddled up watching movies most the day, he told his parents something about shopping for presents so he could spend the day with me. "Hey Whit?" my boy asked as he looked up at me. I looked down at him and hugged him tighter asking what was on his mind. "Well," he muttered, "How do you feel about me?" He asked shyly his eyes not meeting mine, I have come to notice the closer Edward and I got the shyer and more innocent Edward has become, and I love it. I took a deep breath and looked down at my boy.

* * *

><p>There you go! So there is some questions, first off Edward is 18 and Jasper is 33. Second lemons are coming soon and they are very juicy;). I love hearing from all of my readers, you make my whole day! Well thank you for reading this chapter. See you tomorrow!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

As I looked down at Edward I though hard about how I felt, he has become my life when I fall asleep he is the last thing I think of and when I wake up he is the first one I talk to. Our age difference doesn't affect the way I feel for him, he is my life there is no denying it.

"You are my everything." I say softly as I stroke his copper hair, my eyes drifting all over his body. "I love you Edward and I can't wait until you graduate so we can be together and not hide at my house." I smile as I kiss his forehead.

Edward looks up and me and kisses my lips. "Good," he smiles, "because I feel the same way." He sat up and straddled my lap as he started licking and sucking on my neck just before his phone started ringing.

* * *

><p>There is chapter 14. I hope you like it, share what you think of it, tomorrow i might not beable to post but i will try my hardest! see you soon!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Edward answered his phone as I flipped us over and started kissing his neck and down him bare chest. I heard Edward talking to the person on the end of the phone as I start unbuttoning his pants, I can feel his rock hard cock on my stomach as I lick his hip bone and move my way down his body. I finally free his raging hardness from its restraints and it springs to life, I lick the head and slowly start to suck on his beautiful cock. Edward tries hard not to moan as he talks on the phone, "Yeah mom, I'll be a few more hours."

Once he finally hangs up I sit out a start sucking on his lower lip as my hand stays on his cock as I stroke it softly. He moans into my mouth as I feel his cock twitch in my hand and I nibble along his jaw line.

* * *

><p>Sorry I am so late posting this, I have been job search all day. (yucky) I gave you a small lemon for the wait;). A few chapters ago someone suggested I write an outtake in Edwards point of view and I have decided that would be an awesome idea. Once I have finished posting the story I am going to post a full long chapter that take a few moments out of this story and you will see what my little Edward thinks. Please stop by and tell me what you think, I love hearing from you!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I arrived at work on this cool crisp February morning, I love morning like this, it means my day would be a good one. I haven't heard from Edward at all this morning with was strange but not completely out of the ordinary, Edward had a tendency to be late for school and have to rush in the mornings.

It was finally the class after lunch, Edward's class. I watch him walk into my classroom, never once looking at me. I brushed Edward's odd behavior off and teach the class, if Edward didn't want to talk I will give him his space.

* * *

><p>*Ducks from the object being thrown at me.* I know I have taken forever and a week to post a new chapter but my life has taken some crazy turns lately but I am back for good and I am working on new one shots:)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

It was late Wednesday night, I hadn't talked to Edward since Sunday. He had said nothing to me at all not even in class to ask a question. I was starting to worry, I wanted to give Edward his space but I also didn't want Edward to think he could play games with me. I was picking my cell phone up when it began to ring.

* * *

><p>Hmmm so anyone want to take a guess on who is calling? As always your words encourage me to write my words. See you all tomorrow, but tomorrow it will be up very early:)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I did not recognize the number that was calling me but I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Whitlock this is Alice, Edward's sister." I high pitched voice replied my eyes went wide as I tried to figure out why she would be calling me. Had Edward told his family about our relationship? Have his parents told him to never see me again? Will they call the school?

Before I could even start to ask any of my questions I heard Alice's voice again. "Listen I know about the two of you but that not why I am calling. I'm calling because I am worried about my brother."

* * *

><p>There you go. Hmm well next chapter you will hear the detail about why Alice is worried and maybe get a glimpse to what Jasper might do to get Edward outta his 4funk :) as always your words encourage me to write my words. See you tomorrow!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I talked to Alice on the phone for over an hour and we had a plan of action.

Alice was making Edward go pick up a few things at a store in Port Angeles where I was supposed to run into him. I was now sitting in my truck at the store waiting for Edward to get there. Im sure if anyone was paying attention to me they would think I was a total stalker but that didn't matter, I was here for my boy.

Edwards car pulled up, I watched as my bronze headed boy got out of his car and walked into the store. I climbed out of my truck and followed him in.

The second I walked through the door he turned around and met my eyes. I saw so many things in his green orbs; fear, relief, sorrow, love, and a tear.

* * *

><p>Okay next chapter Edward and Jasper have the conversation about what's been going on in Edwards head and why he has been ignoring our poor Jasper. And everyone please remember Edward is a teenager who has crazy hormones and even crazier logic:) Well that is all I will see you all tomorrow. I love hearing from everyone who reviews!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

I stared at Edward waiting for him to say something when he remained silent I decided it was going to be me who made the first move. "Cullen, can we talk outside for a moment?" he nodded and followed me out to my truck. I leaned against the driver door of my truck while Edward stood in front of me, his eyes not meeting mine. "Baby, what's going on?" I asked in a hushed tone hope no one could hear our conversation.

"Why are you with me?" Edward asked, his eyes showing angry and hurt but most of all scared. I gave him a questioning look, wondering what he was talking about. "I was talking to Garrett and he told me about a older man he was with who used him, the guy was married and Garrett was his toy on t he side. Is that what I am to you?" Edward hissed at me. "Your little boy toy?"

* * *

><p>There we go, this is why Edward has been moping around and why Alice is worried. The next few chapters are going to be a lot of talk, yelling, tears, and explaining and maybe even a lemon. Well that is all until tomorrow!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I stared at Edward not believing what he just asked. I had no idea where this came from or what made him even think he was my boy toy but what I did know is we could have this conversation in a parking lot. "Get in the truck Edward." I told him in a low voice as I opened my door. I knew I was being rude but how could I not after what he just said.

We had gotten in the car and drove a little when Edward broke the silence. "So am I just your boy toy?" he asked, I turned my head to look at him. He was staring out the window and acting as if I wasnt there.

"No, god damn it." I roar. "What in the name of hell would make you even think that?"

* * *

><p>So Jasper is very angry and Edward is acting like a child. Let's see how these boys get though there problems and become happy again… or break up;). Anywho see you tomorrow!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Edward stared at me with wide eyes. I knew what I was about to say was going to hurt him but it would also make him see what he means to me.

"Edward, I want you to really think about this, you are eighteen fucking years old right?" he nodded "and you are also my student correct?" he nodded again. "Then please explain to me why I would put my job and my heart on the fucking line if you were just a boy toy? Edward you have been to my house slept in my bed and you still question this? Have I not showed you the love I feel for you or are you just too damn blind to see it?" By now I was on the side of the road my whole body turned to Edward as his mouth opened.

* * *

><p>Jasper is very angry right about now and we are about to watch a huge fight unravel in front of our eyes. And everyone please remember Edward is young this is his first serious relationship, but just because he is the young one doesn't mean he is the only one insecure. I am sure anyone who has been in relationships know that every relationship both people have insecurities and the next few chapters we are going to hear about Jaspers.<p>

Okay sorry for the horribly long authors note just wanted that all to be clear. Now don't forget to stop by and tell me what you think I love hearing from ALL of you. See you tomorrow!


	23. Chapter 23

I watched as Edward searched for the right words to say. Finally he began to speak after trying for five minutes.

"Jasper, when I first saw you all I could think was 'This man is gorgeous.' And 'There is no way he could even like me at all.'." Edward paused for a moment to think about what he was going to say. "Jasper I'm eighteen, I wonder sometimes why you would want to be with a kid, with me?" I saw a small tear run down his face, at that moment all my anger was gone. "I am a kid who has no idea what I want to do the rest of my life, I have no idea what my future will hold. But the one thing that I see every time I think of what my life will be like, is you." Edward looked me in the eye as he said this I could see that ever word that came from his mouth was true and full of emotion.

I stared him in the eye and told him something I haven't told anyone, not even my sister. "Edward my greatest fear is that you will realize how huge the age difference really is and decide you want someone your own age." I watched another tear rolled down his cheek. "Edward I am scared you will leave me because I know that I will never leave you."

* * *

><p>Okay so a little longer chapter today:). I just want to say I saw Paranormal Activity 3 and it made me have an idea for a Halloween story which will be up very soon. And I saw the second trailer for Breaking Dawn which has me in a total Twilight mood:). See you all tomorrow.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Edward didn't say a word for a few minutes. Out of nowhere he leaned over and captured my lips. I was so lost in our kiss I didn't feel his hand running down my chest until it slipped under the top of my jeans. My cock started growing as Edward palmed me through my boxers. I let out a soft moan into Edwards mouth before his lips trialed from my lips down my neck, then stopped on my collarbone where he sucked and nibbled my skin.

His lips moved to my ear "I don't plan on going anywhere." I shiver as I wrap my arms around Edward and lay him down. My lips travel from his lips to his neck, I pull his shirt off then kiss down his chest. As I unbutton his pants I hear a soft "I love you."

_Fuck me._

* * *

><p>Lemon tomorrow! I am so excited! Anywho stop by and say hello, tell me how you like it or hate it. See you tomorrw!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

I look up at Edward through my eyelashes and smile. "I love you too." I whisper as I pull his pants down. His hard cock springs up. "Commando?" I smirk be I lick the tip of his cock making it twitch and Edward moan. I slowly sucked Edwards cock into my mouth, my spit dripping down his shaft and over his ball. I heard Edward breathing pick up as I continue bobbing my head on his gorgeous cock.

* * *

><p>SO not posting yesterday was my own stupidity. I thought my iPad would post the chapter but of course not it has to be difficult and I left my laptop at my house well here is the start of the lemon.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

I licked, sucked, and swallowed Edwards cock dry. He was below my panting and groaning, with the look of pure bliss on his face. I smiled down at him as I kissed his neck as I gently pulled his hair. The next words put of my boys lips shocked me completely.

"Make love to me Jasper. Make me completely yours."

"Not here."

* * *

><p>See you tomorrow!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Edward stared at me with wide eyes. I could see the hurt in them and regretted my word immediately. "Not here, follow me home and we will have an amazing night at my house." I smile before sitting up. "And call your mom and tell her an excuse because tonight you're all mine." I wink before pulling back on to the road.

"We still have a lot to talk about." Edward whispers as I park next to his car.

"And we will talk about it but right now I want to show you how much you mean to me." I kissed Edward on the lips before he climbed out of my truck.

Two hours before I make my boy truly mine.

* * *

><p>And tomorrow there shall be sex;).<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Finally Edward and I got to my house; I was nearly vibrating with excitement. I stepped out of my truck and walked back to Edward's car and opened the door for him. Edward looked up at me and slowly got out of the car. I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into my house, and upstairs to my room. Edward laughed nervously as I shut the door.

I started kissing him, my tongue slipped into his mouth tasting him. Edward stopped and pulled back looking me in the eye. "Im scared." He whispered softly his eyes wide.

"It will be okay baby." I whisper as I stroke his hair, my other hand resting on his lower back. "DO you want to try top or bottom?" I ask wanting to give him the choice.

"Bottom, I want to know what you do and what feels good, before I try to top." I smiled softly before slipping my hand under Edward hoodie before pulling it over his head, as I do this Edward starts unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down.

Not long after Edward and I were naked and tangled up on my bed. "Ready?" I asks softly as I kiss and nibble on his neck. When he nodded I rolled us so I was on top of him our lips connected as I push my middle finger into his tight ring of muscles. Edward moaned as I slowly finger fucked him after awhile I added more fingers, fucking and scissoring him with them.

Finally Edward was ready, I grabbed more lube and a condom, after a few more seconds my cock was sitting at Edward tight hole. I kissed Edward hard and I slowly pushed my dick into Edwards virgin ass. Every moan Edward let out I swallowed. I pushed more and more into Edward until I was buried to the hilt. I looked down at Edward asking if it was okay to move without any words, when he nodded I slowly began to rock back and forth. My movement became faster and faster I watched Edwards face and his eyes, he had a total look of bliss covering them. I leaned over and took Edwards mouth in mine as my cock exploded inside of Edward.

* * *

><p>For the two day wait I decided to put three chapters together and make it one post for my amazing followers. Happy Halloween!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Edward and I laid cuddled close together in my bed for hours, not moving, no world outside these walls. Edward turned in my arms to face me. "I'm sorry." He takes a deep breath. "I know I should have never jumped to all of those conclusions, but that the time it just seemed true. I'm sorry for not having faith in you, in our love. I can't promise I will never have doubts but I do promise to talk to you before my mind starts going wild."

"That's all I ask for baby."

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing, see you tomorrow.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Edward was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when I woke up. It was an early April morning; Edward has been staying at my house almost Saturday and Sunday. He had already come out to his parents that he was dating someone, they just didn't know who.

I bent down to kiss Edward head before passing him to make myself a cup of coffee. "I want to tell my parents about us." Edward says bluntly as I take a sip of coffee.

The coffee nearly came out my nose, I started coughing but managed a rough, "What?"

"I don't think they will freak out or be mad, but I am just sick of them asking me when they will be able to meet you. And me not able to answer."

* * *

><p>So there you go will the boys out there relationship to Edwards parents, and if they do, how do you think his parents will react.<p>

I just started my long chapter of Edwards side of the story and I am already way excited. Not to mention at this moment I have 7 started stories up on my computer now:) and I can't wait for my readers to see them!


	31. Chapter 31

I didn't say anything to Edward while I made my coffee or even when I sat down at the table in front of him. Edward fidgeted but gave me time to really think about what he just said. I knew Edward would want to tell his family, but I thought he would have wanted to wait until he at least graduated.

I looked Edward in the eye seeing all the emotion twirl around in them: Excitement, worry, love, lust. "I don't know your parents, Edward. With that being said I will leave it up to you on when and how you want to tell them, but just remember it won't just affect you, it will affect us."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading see you tomorrow!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

It had been two weeks since Edward had told his parents about us, and for these two weeks that Edward has not left my side. Edward's parents took it bad for about two seconds, but after Edward gave a long speech about our love, they soon realized that we were truly happy and that I wasn't trying to hurt or use their son.

Edward telling his parents was probably the best thing that could have happened. Now we don't have to sneak around or lie, his parents are okay with him being here with me. The only problem Edward and I face is keeping it all out of school.

* * *

><p>Okay so it's been quite a few months since my last post and I am so sorry. I have been working full time and going to college but I am back in the writers chair and I will be updating daily until this story is over.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Edward was sitting in at my kitchen counter read dressed in nice jeans and a button up shirt. _He looked damn sexy too. _Tonight Edward and I were going over to Rose and Emmett's house for a nice dinner, it was the first time they would meet and I was nervous as hell. By the look on Edwards face I knew he was scared shitless.

Once we got in my truck I grabbed Edwards hand and kissed the top of it. "They aren't too bad." I wink at him; he gives me a nervous smile before leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Even if they are I have you." He whispers before I start the truck and put it in drive.

* * *

><p>So Edward gets to meet Rose and Em let's see how this dinner goes.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

We arrived at Em and Roses house with a few minutes to spare, and I took full advantage of it. I leaned of and grasped the back of Edwards neck. "It will be fine." I whisper to him once again. I kiss his lips softly before deepening the kiss, my tongue slips pass Edwards lips before exploring his mouth. He moans loudly before I pull back, our pants mingling together. "Ready?" I ask softly, my left thumb stroking his cheek. He nodded slowly, his eyes darting nervously. I opened the door and stepped out, I walked around to the front of the truck where I meet Edward and grabbed his hand before walking toward the door.

I knocked twice before opening the door, we were meet by a huge furry bear of a dog. "Hey, Jake" I cooed before looking over at Edward, I gave him a wink before a huge burst of laughter came from my right, the look on Edwards face could only mean one thing.

_Emmett_

* * *

><p>Please remember Edward has seen Emmett before…. He just never guess who Emmett was:))<p> 


End file.
